Endless Hope
by xPaige Turnerx
Summary: Sometimes it takes a near death experience to realize how you really feel. AU. Set at the End of Twilight. Alice/Bella. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: M.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summery: Sometimes it takes a near death experience to realize how you really feel.**

_Endless Hope Hospital,_

_Room: 342,_

_Patient: Isabella Marie Swan._

"There's nothing else you can do?" Edward asked for the umpteenth time. He looked up at Carlisle, desperately wishing there was something to give the human girl to make her wake up. He knew though, he knew there was nothing they could give her, there was no way to help her now. It was up to herself, she had to do it on her own and he hated it; he _needed_ to help, he felt like this was his fault. Of course, that too wasn't true, it was no one's fault, even though everyone wanted to blame themselves.

Carlisle frowned, patting his eldest son's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but you know all we can do now is wait." He replied. _Don't worry so much Edward; she'll pull through, she's strong._ He added in his head.

Edward nodded, slumping back in his chair beside the hospital bed. Bella was strong, if anyone could pull through, it was her. The thought brought a small smile to his lips.

There was a soft knock on the door of the hospital room and Edward made some sort of noise of acknowledgment. The door cracked open and Jasper's head popped in. "How's she doing?" He asked, slipping into the room, nodding his head in Bella's direction.

"Wish I knew." Edward mumbled, leaning forward in his chair and running a hand through his hair.

Jasper sighed, looking over to the girl on the bed. Her leg was broken and her arm was in a sling, bandaged where James had managed to bite her. She'd gotten stitches where the broken mirror had cut her in the back of the head, and a bandage on the side of her neck where more glass had cut her, not to mention the bruises in random spots all over her body. If she could survive being tossed around by a vampire than surely she could find it in her to just wake up. "Would you seek out the vampire than was hunting you if he said he had me?" Jasper asked, sitting down in one of the plastic chairs on the other side of the room.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He asked.

Jasper grinned. "Well I _am_ your brother. Do you love me enough to risk your life in the hands of a vampire if he had me?"

Edward fidgeted in his seat. "Shouldn't you know the answer?" He snapped.

Jasper chuckled; he knew how uncomfortable Edward was talking about his feelings, and he enjoyed messing with his usually stoic brother far too much. "I do, I just like to hear it once in a while."

Edward sat back in his seat, his foul mood from this whole incident temporarily forgotten by the absurd question. "Well, are we both vampires as well?"

Jasper thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No, we're human."

Edward nodded, pondering the facts. "And can I still read minds?"

"Could you as a human?" Jasper asked. Edward shook his head. "No then, you're human. What kind of question is that?"

Edward puffed up his chest. "A valid one, how am I supposed to know the rules here?"

Jasper scoffed. "There are no _rules_, it was a question."

Edward got to his feet, walking over to the door that lead to the hall. "A pretty pointless one if you ask me." He said, opening it and exiting the room, pausing to stick his head back in. "And I don't think I would now."

Jasper grinned again as he heard Edward huff to himself as he walked down the hall. Everyone in the family enjoyed getting under Edward's skin, since it was exceptionally easy for him to get under theirs with his ability.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Bella's eyes fluttered, opening a crack to see a white room. She groaned, lifting a hand to her forehead that was throbbing, trying to remember the last thing she could. She remembered the baseball field, watching the Cullens play, then the Nomads, she remembered leaving Charlie's, a hotel room, then escaping from Alice and Jasper, a ballet studio, feeling relieved that James hadn't actually had her mom, and then the scuffle. She thought harder and also remembered Edward showing up, tackling James, then Carlisle fixing her the best he could, Alice, telling her what James had said, and then burning. Horrible, horrible burning, the worst pain she had ever suffered, and then nothing at all._

_"Bella?" A soft, smooth voice asked, bringing Bella back to the present._

_Bella looked around the small hospital room, her gaze landing on the small vampire standing at the foot of her bed. She heard her heart monitor skip a beep. "A-Alice, what are you doing here?" Bella asked, sitting up more in the hospital bed._

_Alice smiled brightly at Bella. "Here to see how you're doing of course." Something seemed different to Bella though, she couldn't put her finger on it, but something felt...different. It couldn't have been Alice though, she looked just like she usually did; Spiked ink black hair, porcelain white skin, bright gold eyes, elfin features, a general pixie look._

_Bella absently looked at herself. It was just her, nothing different, mahogany hair, pale skin, sitting in the hospital bed. _Wait, shouldn't I have things hooked up to me, bandages, anything?_ She thought to herself. It didn't even look like she had been in any accident and as she looked around, she noticed all the monitors and everything she had seen when she first woke up, were gone. Just as she was about to pinch herself to wake up, she noticed Alice giving her an odd look, one she had never given Bella before. It made Bella shift on the bed, looking around the room. "Where's Edward?"_

_Bella saw the flash of hurt cross Alice's face, her shoulders slumping. "Talking with Carlisle, I can go get him for you." Alice replied quietly, walking over to the door._

_"No!" Bella called just as Alice put her hand on the door knob. Alice looked over at Bella, raising an eyebrow. "I, uh, was just curious."_

_The corner of Alice's mouth curved up. "You don't want me to leave?" She asked._

_Bella shook her head. "I want you to stay."_

_Alice smirked, walking back over to the end of the bed. "So do I."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jasper watched the unconscious Bella blush, hearing her heart monitor pick up speed. He smirked; even in her dreams, Bella was shy.

The door opened again and a worried looking Esme flitted into the room, walking over to the window sill by Bella's bed, switching the flowers in the vase with new ones. She smiled over to Jasper. "How is she?"

Jasper smiled back, sending out a wave of calm and tranquil feelings, watching his 'mother' relax and smile a thank you at him. "Good actually; she's dreaming now at least. I'm sure that's a good sign."

Esme beamed, turning to look at the girl. "And she does seem to be getting her colour back. Do you think she will wake up soon?"

Jasper shrugged. "I wouldn't wait with bated breath until Alice gets here; it's not like she would miss it and I'm sure she would call everyone if she saw anything."

Esme nodded. "Yes, well, I have to go call Bella's mother, Renee, and Charlie is on his way, he just found out, so I should wait in the lobby for him too."

"Alright. What are the others up to?"

Esme thought for a moment. "Alice called and said she's on her way back from hunting, Carlisle is filling out Bella's paper work, Edward is pacing the building, and Emmett left to get Bella some 'real food' for when she wakes up, with Rosalie following him to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

Jasper nodded and sat back down as Esme left the room, picking up one of the many magazines from the little table beside Bella's bed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Bella played with her hands, looking down at her lap. "So, how, um, are you?"_

_"Relieved." Alice replied, running a hand through her hair. Bella watched the action, mesmerized, her fingers twitching with the want to repeat the action. "You gave us quite the scare there, Bella. Why did you run from me?"_

_Bella shook her head. "I didn't, it's just...he had my mom, well, he didn't actually, but I thought he did. Trust me, I wasn't running from you, I'd never."_

_Alice flashed another smile at Bella, half friendly, half predatory. "Never?" She asked. Bella gulped and shook her head, her eyes widening as Alice gracefully hopped up onto the end of the bed. "You run from Edward, quite a lot actually."_

_Bella cleared her throat, trying to look away, but her eyes were locked with Alice's whose had gotten darker. "W-what?" She whispered._

_Alice tapped her temple. "I see you. During school, you take different halls just to avoid him, you make a b-line to get to your truck some days after school so you don't run into him, pretend you don't see him when you enter the cafeteria at times so you can sit with Angela and the others."_

_Bella's knuckles were going white with how tight she was squeezing the sheets of the bed. "So? What are you trying to get at, Alice?" She asked, getting defensive._

_Bella damn near had a heart attack as Alice began crawling up the bed towards her. "You make b-lines to get to_ me_, at lunch you wave _me_ over to your table, you catch _my_ eye in the hall and walk with me to class." She ended, sitting in Bella's lap._

_"S-So?" Bella squeaked as Alice began playing with her hair, twirling it around her finger._

_Alice's smile widened, her eyes black. "Do you love Edward, Bella?" She asked. Bella opened her mouth but no sounds came out. "Have you guys ever even exchanged 'I love you's to each other?"_

_Bella stumbled over her words. "I-I've only known him for a few months, how am I supposed to know if I love him yet or not?" _

_Alice's eyes were fierce as she frowned. "You just _know_, Bella! You feel it! Do you love Edward?" Alice was clearly desperate for an answer here, her eyes searching Bella's._

_Bella knew there was no beating around the bush anymore. "No." She said quietly, looking away to the window of her room, her eyes filling with tears._

_Alice's voice was softer again as she spoke next. "Do you love me?" Alice grinned as Bella still wouldn't look at her, a blush coming to her cheeks. "I think you do Bella," She purred, causing Bella's eyes to snap over to her. "I think you wish it was me who picked you up every morning to drive you to school, I think you wish it was me who held your hand," She slipped her cool hand into Bella's. Bella's heart was beating a mile a minute as she looked down at their hands and back up into Alice's face. "I think you wish it was me who took you to meadows, me who you spend all your time with," Her other arm was placed on the pillow that Bella was laying against right beside her, supporting Alice's weight as she leaned in close to Bella, their faces barely an inch apart. "I think you wish it was _me_ who kissed you."_

_Bella's voice was barely audible as she watched Alice lean even _closer_ to her. "Alice..."_

_"If you want me to, just tell me to stop, Bella." Alice whispered, her lips grazing Bella's. She took Bella's bottom lip in between hers, grinning as she felt Bella's hands in her hair._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jasper paused reading the magazine, cocking his head to the side, sorting through all the emotions he was feeling on this floor. He blocked out everyones but the ones in Bella's room, quirking an eyebrow as he looked over the top of the magazine at Bella. Both eyebrows shot up as he saw the smile on her face. He got to his feet, looking over at her monitors, seeing her vital signs and everything as it should be. "Bella?" He called. Maybe she was in a lighter rest and was able to be woken up.

He watched as Bella gripped her sheets, a moan and name falling from her lips all rolled into one. _"Alice.."_

Jasper took a step back, feeling like he was intruding. He turned to the door but paused, wondering if he should be leaving Bella; she could wake up and they all agreed that someone should be there when she does. Still, he was fairly certain she'd understand why he wasn't there when he explained that he felt what she was during her dream. He began inching his way to the door, trying to ignore the feelings coming from Bella.

By the second moan he was out the door, closing it behind him and shaking off the awkward feeling. Nobody liked hearing those kinds of things from their siblings, or even soon to be siblings. Jasper quickly pulled out his phone though, smiling brightly. Alice picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

Jasper began pacing in front of Bella's door. "Bella's dreaming." He said.

It was quiet for a few seconds. "...About me?" She asked, he could hear the hope in her voice.

"Yes, of you. Are you going to talk with Edward now?" Jasper asked, his good mood slightly deflated, knowing what was to come.

Alice was quiet again and Jasper knew it was because she was searching her future. "Yes, now that Bella has decided. I'll let him know." With that, the two hung up, and Jasper waited for the others to return.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"I love you." Bella murmured against Alice's neck, just under her ear, placing another kiss there._

_Alice took one of Bella's hands and placed it over her heart. "I love you with every non-beat of my heart." Her voice shook with emotion. "For all eternity."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alice danced in the doors of the hospital with a bouquet of of lilies in her hand, smiling at everyone she passed. She had just gotten a call from Jasper, one that put her in a rather chipper mood, and straight after that, a vision of Bella waking up in a little while. She'd take this wave of good feelings for all it had.

She hadn't been in this good of a mood in a long time; Jasper, one of the three Cullen children who were single, had recently started seeing Kate from the Denalis on a regular basis, Edward, another one of the singles, had met Bella and had conveniently saved her life and acted mysteriously enough to capture her attention and start a relationship with, Alice herself had fallen for said girl the moment she saw her, but had agreed to let Edward have a shot with her. It was a complicated mess.

Edward had been lonely, he didn't have flings with anyone like Jasper and Alice had, so when he found someone he actually loved, Alice set aside her emotions for him, and agreed to do nothing about them, as long as the human wanted Edward. However, everyone, including Edward himself, had realized that he hadn't found his mate, he found Alice's, and he also knew, the only thing stopping Alice from taking her, was the fact that Bella seemed to have mutual feelings for Edward.

Alice made her way through the cafeteria, all the way to the back where Edward was sat, stirring around the food on his tray, deep in thought. He looked up as she approached, getting to his feet. Alice nodded at him and they sat in silence for a few moments. "It's time, Edward." Alice said quietly.

Edward knew what Alice was talking about, he had read her mind, but still asked anyways. "Time for what?"

Alice sighed, she really didn't want to hurt Edward; he loved Bella, even though Bella's feelings were never that deep for him. "I got a call from Jasper, she's developed feelings for me, and I can't ignore mine for her any longer. She's _my_ mate, Edward." Alice had to make this clear for him.

Edward nodded. Vampires were very territorial, possessive creatures, and he was very surprised and grateful for what Alice had already done for him. She ignored her feelings so he could have a chance with Bella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Clothes were strewn around the room,_

_Lips mushed together, _

_Hips bucking._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--

Alice reached across the table, patting Edward's hand. "You'll find your mate, Edward, don't feel too down. And hopefully, you won't have to share her for the first few months." She growled playfully.

Edward cracked a smile, looking up at his sister. "Thank you, Alice." She knew it was for more than her previous comment; for everything.

She nodded, getting to her feet. "Now, we should call everyone and head upstairs, Bella will be waking up in a few minutes."

Edward nodded, getting to his feet, following his sister out of the cafeteria.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bella jolted up in the hospital bed, heart beating furiously. She blinked a few times, her eyes refocusing in the light. She looked around, half expecting a naked Alice to be straddling her. Instead she saw she was alone in the hospital room, her arm, leg, and head all sore. She scowled at the machines hooked up to her, wishing she could just close her eyes and loose herself in her dream again.

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, and leaned back against the large pillow again.

Not a second later, the Cullens came walking into the room, starting with Edward, and Alice right on his heels. Bella felt her heart stop. _Edward_, how could she have forgotten about him? Bella bit her lip and looked away, to the corner of her bed.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked, checking Bella's monitors, and then her injuries.

Bella smiled up at him. "Fine. A little sore, but I'm guessing that's to be expected when you tussle with vampires."

Emmett let out a booming laugh. "Told you guys it wouldn't be 'traumatic' for Bella." He said, slapping Jasper on the shoulder.

Bella grinned over at Emmett, but it was quickly gone when she glanced at Edward and Alice who decided to stand by one another.

Edward took a deep breath. "Don't worry Bella, I know." Bella choked on her breath. "Everyone does, actually. Alice needs to explain some things to you, but I just want you to know that as long as you're happy, so am I. So don't feel guilty." He said, his trademark crooked grin in place.

Bella's heart fluttered; Edward just made things a whole hell of a lot easier than she thought they'd be. "Thank you." She whispered, a few tears leaking from her eyes as she smiled at him.

Alice was at her side not a second later, wiping the tears away and handing Bella a tissue. "Don't cry, Bella; everything is fine." She whispered into Bella's ear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The rest of the Cullens had said a few words before they left, leaving Alice and Bella alone. Currently, Bella had scooted over, giving Alice enough room to lay on the bed next to the human, holding her as she rested. "Let me get this straight." Bella said, furrowing her brows as she went over everything Alice had told her in the past hour. Alice nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "I met Edward, and because he couldn't read my mind and I had a personality he liked, he was fascinated with me and developed feelings."

Alice nodded again. "Correct. You were the first person who wasn't in the family that had come along and wasn't like typical teenagers. An old soul, if you will, and Edward...well, he's just old." Alice giggled with Bella.

"Alright, and then he took me to his house to meet you guys and..." She trailed off.

"Bam! Insta-love from me." Alice supplied, trying to keep a straight face.

Bella bit her lip, shaking her head at Alice's antics. "But since you thought I loved Edward, you did nothing about your feelings."

Alice squeezed Bella, gently though, and hugged her closely. "You appeared to be happy with my brother, and your happiness came first before everything else."

Bella smiled, placing a kiss on Alice's hand. "But then this all happened. So...you already know how I feel, huh?" Bella whispered.

Alice nodded. "But, knowing it and hearing it are two different things."

Bella grinned, biting her lip. "I love you, Alice."

Alice sighed happily. "And I you, Bella."

**Hellooooooo!!!!!! Sorry, very tired. So, how'd you guys like this? Good? Bad? Mediocre? Tell me in a review. Please?**

**-Paige-**


End file.
